


Nos encontraremos de nuevo

by AndromedaS05



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gunshot, Hurt, John Commits Suicide, John can't live without Sherlock, M/M, Sherlock's Grave, Suicide, gun - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 03:37:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1590278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndromedaS05/pseuds/AndromedaS05
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John va a la tumba de Sherlock cada día, pero este día tiene algo de especial, es el aniversario de su muerte y John rememora antiguos momentos con su mejor amigo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nos encontraremos de nuevo

_*John se sentó en la tumba como cada día, pero ese era un día especial*_

Hola Sherlock _*sonrió levemente al sentarse*_ hoy he vuelto a Baker Streat... Sé que te dije que no volveria, que no podia seguir viviendo en el lugar donde habiamos compartido tanto... He vuelto porque, ¿sabes qué dia es hoy? Claro que lo sabes, lo sabes todo _*sonrió tristemente*_

Ya hace un año que... _*respiró hondo, las manos le temblaban*_ Hace un año desde que te vi saltar desde St Barts y necesitaba verte de nuevo. Apenas recuerdo a veces el color de tus ojos, incluso sabiendo que son de un color indescifrable. He ido para recoger la foto que nos hicimos en el Yard, ¿recuerdas? En la que sales con ese horroroso sombrero que sé que odias tanto _*rió tristemente y sacó la foto, mirándola detenidamente*_ Te echo de menos cada dia que pasa. _*acarició la imagen de Sherlock*_ En esta foto sonreías porque te lo había dicho yo, pero extraño tu sonrisa, y verla, aun que sea fingida, me trae recuerdos de cuando corríamos por Londres... ¿Recuerdas el caso en el que tuvimos que correr hasta el Tamesis? Desde entonces iba todas las tardes después del trabajo al gimnasio para poder seguir tu ritmo _*sonrió y miró a la tumba de su amigo*_ pero eso ya lo sabes, ¿no? Seguro que lo deduciste al instante cuando me viste y sonreiste de lado cuando me giré. Dios, como añoro esa sonrisa que solo pones cuando crees que no te veo. _*abrazó la foto cerrando los ojos*_

Ha pasado un año ya, y no puedo seguir adelante, sé lo que me dirías, que soy un sentimental, que siguiera adelante, pero no puedo. Cada día que pasa me olvido un poco más de ti y no Sherlock, no puedo olvidarte, tu me diste algo por lo que vivir, y ahora...no tengo nada. _*Sacó la pistola de su bolsillo y la miró mientras miraba de reojo hacia el monumento que albergaba lo que quedaba de Sherlock*_ Después de conocerte, de nuestro caso juntos, dejé la pistola lejos de mi, no volví a mirarla como hacía antes, pero desde tu funeral, no hubo un día en el que no dejara de mirarla. Hoy he sido capaz de traerla, porque quiero volver contigo, sé que...ahí arriba, si hay algo mas, me estás esperando y si no, sé que en nuestra siguiente vida te encontraré como he hecho en esta, y sé que previamente he hecho, porque las casualidades no existen, siempre lo has dicho. Te quiero Sherlock, me di cuenta cuando te vi al borde de St Barts, donde nos conocimos y nos vimos por ultima vez. Ahora te digo adiós, pero es en realidad un hasta luego, porque te amo, y se que te encontraré, en cada vida que vivamos, sé que te encontraré.

Goodbye Sherlock

_*Se oyó un disparo y todo quedó en silencio*_

 


End file.
